Bonfire Night Insanity
by Akihito Kage
Summary: Ryou makes the gang take part in a British holiday, and Bakura and Marik are very amused by it.


Yet another fic for fanfic100 over on ell-jay XD Do I ever write anything else?

FYI, Bonfire Night/Guy Fawkes Night is a British holiday on November 5. It's honestly just basically a holiday about a man and a fire. Its not something very big to celebrate anyways (something about catholics, Parliament and gunpowder).

Enjoy!

* * *

**Bonfire Night Insanity**

"Only England would be so fucked up as to make a holiday about burning a man on a giant bonfire." Marik commented as he and Bakura watched the rest of their little gang gather firewood in the forest on the outskirts of the city. "Seriously, what the fuck?"

"I don't understand it either. But still, its a good excuse to burn stuff." Bakura grinned michievously at his partner. "Plus we can always scare the neighbours again by pretending to make it a Satanic ritual."

Marik nearly choked on his laughter at that comment. It was true they'd had many dealings with the rather Catholic middle-aged woman living next door to Bakura and Ryou. She often came over to voice her concern for Ryou and the fact he was living with 'the Devil incarnated', and often posted advertisments for local exorcists through their letter box. Bakura always made sure to post them back smeared in blood with an upside-down pentagram on them just to scare her even more.

"I doubt we can convince the others to dance around naked though." Marik said after a while, sounding dissappointed. "We could've done the whole 'dancing with the devil in the pale moonlight' thing."

"Eh, there's always Christmas. That'll be interesting." Bakura smirked, already having many plans running through his mind about what he was going to do to the annoying lady next door.

"Ooo, do tell, my King." Marik threw an arm over the shorter one's shoulders. "Are we going to set fire to her cats? Redecorate her house with bloody corpses? Pretend to be God and try and rape her and make her the Virgin Mary?"

"What the-? You're twisted, Ishtar." Bakura said, but clearly meant it in an affectionate way. "I was thinking of replacing her shampoo with other white stuff or something."

"Dude, we did that to the guy who wouldn't sell us Jack Daniels at the convinience store near Chibi's." Marik reminded him. "And to the old lady who told us off for driving my bike on the pavement."

"Oh yeah, I wondered why the idea seemed familiar." The white haired thief shrugged. "Then maybe we can redecorate her tree with the internal organs of that woman at the pet shop down town."

"The one who called security on us for teaching the parrots to say 'Fucker me harder'?" Marik asked, and chuckled when Bakura nodded. "Heh, that's a good plan. She still gives me a nasty look whenever I pass the store."

"Hey, you two, are you going to help or not?" Yami looked over at them with a small frown."

"No." The two yamis replied at the same time, both giving the former pharaoh the finger.

"I think we have enough wood anyway." Ryou smiled happily.

"Oh we've always got wood." Marik sniggered, Bakura mimicking him. Malik slapped them both on the back of the head.

Once back at home, everyone, including Marik and Bakura, set about piling the wood in the back yard of Ryou's house. They were all thankful that the small home had such a large garden. It made for big bonfires, large parties and amazing snowball fights in winter. When the pile of wood was the right size to begin the fire. it was Marik's job, being the resident pyromaniac, to get it started. After it was roaring a bit they began to pile more sticks and wood on, but they didn't make it too big. When night fell, Ryou brought out marshmellows and other candied goods to melt on the fire.

Bakura had dissappeared inside qquite some time before Ryou came out with the food, and eventually people started wondering where he was, until he returned with what looked like a strange sort of scarecrow-doll thing.

"That on earth is that?" Seto asked, looking the doll over. It was dressed in black, with some sort of make-shift dog collar around its 'neck'.

Bakura grinned broadly. "Its tradition to burn a Guy Fawkes scarecrow thing on these fires." He explained, "Only I decided to make a few alterations."

The thief held up the scarecrow-doll properly, and there was a chorus of groans and giggles from the gang as they saw it was made to look like Yami, complete with a badly made Millennium Puzzle around its neck.

"Ha ha, very funny, Bakura." Yami said sarcastically, but he took it in good humour.

"You should've put it on before the fire got bigger though." Malik told him, "You'll burn yourself trying to stick that in."

"I'm just going to throw it on, not make it stick up." Bakura told them, breaking off the long pole that would've been used to stick the scarecrow in the ground. He threw it on the fire and happily watched it burn.

"OH MY GOD! They just threw a dead body on the fire! Its a human sacrifice!" Came a shrill shriek from a second floor window of next door's house. Everyone looked up to find Ryou's Catholic middle-aged neighbour looking very shocked and appalled at the antics of the group.

"Don't worry, Miss Tanako!" Ryou called to her. "Its just a scarecrow."

She didn't look like she believed them at all, and Marik and Bakura just cracked up laughing.

"Yeah, old lady! Its a dead body! We're sacrficing it to our beloved Satan to ask him to come and take care of some nasty people for us!" Bakura cackled.

"You might want to get inside! He kills anyone who looks upon him that haven't called him!" Marik added on between his laughter.

Miss Tanako paled even more and quickly shut her window.

"I don't know why you're so mean to her." Yugi pouted, as if trying to get them to stop, but he knew it wouldn't work.

"Bitch shouldn't piss us off so much then." Bakura shrugged casually. "Now where's the chocolate."

"You're not gonna try melting chocolate on a stick, are you, thief?" Yami asked him with a small smirk.

"Do you think I'm that stupid?" Bakura retorted, biting into the chocolate Seto gave him fiercely.

"Yes. Yes I do." Yami replied, causing the whole group to laugh again.

"Yeah, well, fuck you." Bakura stuck his chocolatey tongue out and gave Yami the finger again. Marik sidled up next to the blood eyed thief and sucked that tongue into his own mouth, licking away the chocolate on it, making everyone else turn away and go 'eew'.

"Get a room!" Ryou laughed.

"Excellent idea, we'll use yours." Bakura pulled away and grinned, yanking Marik inside.

"You better not bloody dare, Bakura!"

* * *

R+R, there's a Pharaoh-scarecrow in it for you XD


End file.
